1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to electronic devices and methods of manufacturing the same. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to an electronic device with a reworkable electronic component, a method of manufacturing the electronic device, and a method of reworking the electronic component.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In recent years, as electronic products such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), electronic dictionaries, notebook computers, and personal computers get smaller and achieve higher performance levels, high-integration technology for electronic devices constituting an electronic product is being actively studied. High-integration technology includes technology adapted to scale down and lay out components of electronic devices.
In general, electronic product are formed by connecting a semiconductor package of a single chip module to a printed circuit board (PCB) using surface mount technology (SMT) or pin through hole (PTH), thereby forming a printed circuit board card.
FIGS. 1A and 1B are cross-sectional views illustrating a conventional method of mounting an electronic component.
Referring to FIG. 1A, a cavity 12 is formed in a printed board 11. An interconnection pattern 13 is formed on the printed board 11 having the cavity 12. The interconnection pattern 13 includes a surface interconnection pattern 13b formed on a surface of the printed board 11, and a bottom interconnection pattern 13a formed on a bottom of the cavity 12. The surface interconnection pattern 13b and the bottom interconnection pattern 13a are coupled to each other along sidewalls of the cavity 12.
Referring to FIG. 1B, a flip chip 14 including bumps 15 is mounted in the printed board 11. The flip chip 14 is mounted so that the bumps 15 contact the bottom interconnection pattern 13a formed on the bottom surface of the cavity 12. The bumps 15 are melted, hardened, and are securely adhered to the bottom interconnection pattern 13a and the flip chip 14 is fixed to the printed board 11. The electronic device with such components may be thinner than an electronic device formed by a typical surface mounting technique. However, it is difficult to check whether the flip chip 14 is electrically connected to the bottom interconnection pattern 13a. X-ray equipment is needed for checking a contact between the bumps 15 and the bottom interconnection pattern 13a. An insufficient contact between the bumps 15 and the bottom interconnection pattern 13a may degrade reliability of the electronic device. Accordingly, the bumps 15 must be melted and hardened so that they are securely adhered to the bottom interconnection pattern 13a. However, checking the contact between the bumps 15 and the bottom interconnection pattern 13a using the X-ray equipment can be a time consuming and difficult task.
Furthermore, since the contact between the bump 15 and the bottom interconnection pattern 13a is formed near the bottom of the cavity 12, it is difficult to separate the flip chip 14 from the printed board 11. This is because the bumps 15 must be re-melted in order to separate the bumps 15 from the bottom interconnection pattern 13a. Re-melting the bumps 15 requires heating the electronic device. The flip chip 14 and the printed board 11 are deteriorated by high-temperature heat that is applied to the electronic device in order to re-melt the bumps 15 surrounded by the flip chip 14 and the printed board 11.